


Yevgeny's Crush

by Mrs_Monaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Crushing, M/M, Nothing creepy here I promise he he hee, Nurse Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Yevgeny has a crush on the older red-headed nurse at the Mercy Hospital. He keeps finding ways to end up there so he can be 'treated' by said nurse. What happens when he really gets hurt and his dad drives him to the hospital? What should he do when it's clear the nurse is more interested in his dad than Yevgeny?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got this weird idea today in the bus so... Thanx for clicking on this, I guess.

Sixteen year old Yevgeny is in a really good mood. Yesterday he had cut his finger pretty deep when making dinner and had had to rush to the hospital. He thought it was just going to be one of those normal boring visits but that was until the nurse showed up. His tag name read _Ian Gallagher_ and Yevgeny could pinpoint the exact minute he started crushing on the nurse. 

Ian has pushed aside the curtain and as soon as he had seen Yevgeny he had gotten this big smile on his face. He was probably supposed to smile at all the patients but Yevgeny liked to think the nurse smiled because of him. Ian's hair was the loudest the sixteen year old has ever seen. But he liked it. He liked it very much. 

Ian had been so good with him too. He had taken a hold of Yevgeny's hand gently, --who had even forgotten about the injury-- and he had taken care of the wound just as carefully. Talking to him the entire time like what Yev said actually mattered. The goodlooking nurse had advised him on how to take care of his wound and then sent him on his way. 

Yevgeny needed to go back. 

He sat up on his bed and planted his feet on the ground. He needed to see nurse Ian over and over again. He enjoyed just being in his presence. What to do? What to do? He could only go back to the hospital if he was sick. Otherwise Ian wouldn't have time for him. 

He slowly removed the bandage on his finger. He winced at the size of the cut. Damn. He closed his eyes tight because he knew this was going to hurt. He pressed on his injured finger with his other hand until it started bleeding. When he opened his eyes he managed a smile despite the pain. 

There. Now he had a reason to go back to the Mercy Hospital. But first, 

"Dad, I need Money for the field trip on Friday!" he shouted heading towards the living room. He carefully wrapped a handkerchief around his finger and sat on the coffee table blocking his dad's view of the TV. 

"Fucking move man, I'm missing the game." Mickey tried to push him out of the way but Yevgeny wouldn't budge. 

"Dad!" 

"No. Go ask your mother. Last time I gave you money for a 'school trip'," he quotes _school trip_ with his fingers and Yev rolls his eyes. "you went drinking with your friends in the fucking woods because you fucking lied about there being a trip in the first place. Now move."

"But it's a real trip this time dad, I swear."

"Your mother."

Yevgeny huffs and moves to get up but Mickey grabs his injured hand and stops him. "I thought you took care of this?"

"I did. I must have slept on it or some shit."

"Go get it taken care of and be fucking careful this time, man."

"Yes dad." he replies tiredly and takes out his phone so he can con his mother instead. She is usually much easier anyway. 

 

~•~•

 

He drives to the hospital with a smile on his face. He can't wait to see Ian Gallagher. 

Yevgeny first found out he likes both girls and boys at the age of fourteen. He had lost his virginity to a girl but a year later he had joined a game of spin the bottle and had enjoyed kissing the guys too much. And now he enjoyed being with both girls _and_ boys. 

Telling his parents had been easy seeing as his dad was gay and his mom was bi. All they wanted was what all parents wanted. _As long as you're happy baby_ his mom had told him. _Whatever the sex, just be sure to fucking wrap it up, alright?_ Was his father's reaction. 

Now Yevgeny has a crush on a much older guy. Well, he wasn't telling them about _that._

He was aware how inappropriate his crush was since Ian has to be in his 30s, but this days you never know. Ian could totally be into teenagers. He arrives at the hospital and parks his car before walking outside. He gives his name and parents names at the desk and then waits. 

A nurse comes to attend to him but... No. "I saw this nurse yesterday, Ian... Gallagher. Yes, I think that's his name." he scratches his nose. "He told me if anything happens I should come back and see him." he lied. 

"Okay, I dont think he's busy so I'll just get him for ya." 

"Thank you so much." Yevgeny thanks the nurse and subtly watches her ass as she walks away. 

~•

"Yevgeny what happened?" Ian asks and his worry warms Yev's young blond heart. 

He lifts his injured hand and shrugs. "I woke up like this."

"Okay, come here."

Ian directs him to one of the rooms and his perverted teenage mind wishes it was for other reasons. Ian takes care of him nice and gentle just like last time and he barely feels any pain. He wonders is he asked the older man to go see a movie if he would say yes or laugh in his face. He thinks the latter since they haven't know each other for long enough. Ian gives him one of his sweet smiles and sends him on his way. 

Yeah, he needs to come here a few more times. 

 

~•~•

 

Three days later he wonders what else he could do to end up at the Mercy Hospital. He can't touch his finger again because that would seem suspicious. So he racks his brain for the rest of the day through classes. 

"How's your finger?" his dad asks that night during dinner. 

He turns his hand back and forth. "Better. Nurse did a great job." he can't help but praise Ian. 

Mickey nods and steals a piece of meat from his plate. 

 

~•~•

 

On Wednesday the next week Yevgeny sprains his ankle. Normally he would wait it out but what the hell. Ian just smiles at him and shakes his head and that all he needs. Ian takes care of his foot and he goes home feeling elated. 

 

~•~•

 

The other week he fights with a bully who twists his hand. Ian tells him he didn't need to come in and that he will be fine. Yevgeny leaves happily since he got to see his crush anyway. 

 

~•~•

 

The same week he goes to the hospital and tells Ian he thinks he has food poisoning. Ian laughs and tells him it's just gas. He tells Yevgeny his stomach is bloated and gives him a something to hurry up the process. 

 

~•~•

 

The third week Yevgeny grazes his knee during football. Ian takes care of his wound with a permanent smile on his face. 

Yev counts that as a win. 

~•~•

 

Same week he dislocates his shoulder during the same football game. This time Ian can't be gentle as he pops it back in painfully. Yevgeny yells loudly but Ian comforts him and he ends up feeling much better. 

This injury he can't hide from his dad. 

"What happened?"

"Football."

"You went to the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"Kay."

His father ruffles his hair and kisses him. 

 

~•~•

A Cold. 

That's what takes Yevgeny to Mercy Hospital that following week. Ian chuckles but gives him whatever he needs to get rid of the cold. 

~•~•

Week five Yevgeny is on his skateboard when he falls --accidentally this time-- and breaks his hand. 

"Jesus Christ Yev, I'm confiscating that board till next year, Jesus. Get in the fucking car!" his dad yells and hurriedly drives them to the hospital. 

Despite the excruciating pain Yevgeny can't help but be excited to see Ian. 

~•

At this point the other nurses just go ahead and call Ian whenever they see him. Yevgeny prays his dad doesn't work out what he's been doing. 

"Hey Ian, this is my dad. I... broke my arm."

"Oh, you're Yevy's dad, nice to meet you. I'm his nurse Ian Gallagher."

His dad shakes the nurse's hand and moves to stand next to Yevgeny. "His nurse?" he turns to his son. "What the fuck does he mean by your nurse?"

Ian laughs as he guides them towards and empty room. "Your son is the most accident prone teenager I've ever met."

Mickey furrows his brows in confusion. "What do you mean?" 

"Well, he's been here exactly..." Ian trails off to check his chart. "eight times." 

Yevgeny covers his face in embarrassment. His dad knows him better than any one and he already knows he's in trouble. 

Ian clears his throat. "It's nice to finaly meet you though. I can see where Yev gets his good looks."

The father and son duo blush from the compliment. 

~•

Mickey is guiding his son towards their car when he hears someone call them back. "Hey... Hi." 

"Go wait in the car." he tells Yevgeny and turns to the red head. "Sup?"

"I was umm... are you single?"

Mickey looks up at him shocked. "What?"

"Maybe we can grab a beer sometime?" Ian goes on. 

He honestly didn't see this coming but he obviously can't. "I... I can't." he watches the dejected look on the redheads face and he prefers when the nurse is smiling. 

"Okay... Sorry if I.. I didn't mean to..."

Mickey feels he owes Ian an explanation. "It's my son. He likes you."

Ian chuckles. "Yeah I figured. He only asks for me when he comes here."

"No I mean, like fucking likes you. It's why he keeps coming back."

"What?" Ian gasps when he finally understands what Mickey is saying. "He's like fifteen years old!"

"Sixteen and yes."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't encourage him in any way. If I knew..."

Mickey waves away his apology. "It's fine man. Don sweat it."

Ian nods relieved. "Well, when you change your mind, you know where to find me." he gestures at the hospital behind him.

 

~•~•

 

When Mickey gets home he receives a call from an angry Svetlana. "What's wrong with our son? According to insurance he's been in the hospital multiple times. If you can't take care of him just let me know and I'll..."

"Yo! Would you calm the fuck down! He's fine. We just came from the hospital and I know why he's been getting hurt so much."

"Why?"

Mickey sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "He has a crush on the nurse."

Svetlana curses a few times in Russian on the other side then exhales. "Talk to him."

"Planning on it."

They hang up and he stares at the direction of his son's room. "Fucking teenagers." He's going to let Yevgeny rest tonight and then have a long talk with him tomorrow. 

If it was under any other circumstances Mickey would have said yes to Ian in a fucking heartbeat. Hell, they might even have fucked in the car. 

But right now it's so complicated. He sighs and gets in bed. He has a long day ahead of him tomorrow.

 

~•~•

 

"We need to talk." Mickey tells his son as he sits on the kitchen table. Yev nods like he had been expecting this. "You can't just hurt yourself and use our insurance unnecessarily just because you like a nurse."

Yevgeny sighs. "I know."

"So it's gotta stop." Yevgeny nods. "And the crushing too. It's inappropriate and you know it."

Yevgeny moans. " _Yes,_ fine." Mickey takes his seat and pours himself a cup. Yevgeny looks at him. "Are _you_ gonna start dating him?"

Mickey spits his coffee back into his cup when he burns his tongue. "What?"

"Please. Don't even give me that shit. I saw your body language yesterday."

"Well, no. I'm not gonna start dating him." beat. "But would you be okay if I did?" he asks quietly.

Yevgeny thinks about it. "Just don't bring him here yet. Give me while to like... get over him."

Mickey shakes his head and goes back to his breakfast. Teenagers. 

 

~•~•

 

_Two Weeks Later_

 

After he gets the go ahead from Yevgeny he finally comes to the hospital. He paces a few times in front of the hospital before finally going in. Lucky for him Ian is at the front desk laughing with the lady there. Mickey smiles when he sees the look of surprise on the redhead once he spots him. 

"Hey, Mickey! Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Can we talk?"

They head out the hospital and walk in step with each other. "How have you been?" Ian asks. 

"Good. Good."

"Yevgeny?"

"He's okay too. Said to say hello." Ian raises a questioning eyebrow. "Yeah, is why I'm here. Does the offer still stand?"

"Yeah. Of course!" Ian replies eagerly and stops to face him. "What about Yevy?" 

"He's fucking sixteen years old. Hell get over it." 

Ian laughs and steps closer to him. He knocks their shoulders together. "Tonight okay?"

"As long as you keep that uniform on."

Ian laughs. "What, you've always wanted to fuck a guy in a nurse's uniform?"

Mickey bites his lip and sizes him. "Maybe."

Ian's pager goes off and he bends and pecks Mickey on the cheek. "Tonight."

He runs backwards to the hospital still looking at Mickey and giving him a sexy smirk. 

Mickey can't wait. 

Next time Yevgeny asks for school trip money he'll give it to him. He does owe him for introducing him to his future boyfriend after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Asante for reading. ❤♥❤♥


End file.
